When managing features on one or more computing machines, a user can initially select one of the computing machines and proceed to physically access the computing machine. The user can then tailor the computing machine to support preferred features by configuring one or more settings on the computing machine. Once the user has configured the computing machine, the user can move to the next computing machine and repeat the process for each of the remaining computers until the computing machines have been tailored to include or utilize the preferred feature.